An Alpha Male
by Moist Mail Man
Summary: Jaune is an excellent flirt. Just a stupid oneshot I've recently post on Tumblr.


Pumpkin Pete's Sweets was a candy store which was located in a small town named Beacon. The place was famous for original, tasty candy that everyone loved. Two blonde boys were currently on the outside of the store. Their names were Jaune Arc and Sun Wukong.

Jaune was currently at war with himself. He was looking through the window of the store, but he wasn't looking at the candy. No, he was looking at something far sweeter than any candy.

Pyrrha Nikos was currently behind the cash register of the of the store, smiling while talking to a customer.

"Ok man, You got this." Jaune's companion told him, massage his shoulder trying to amp him up. "You look amazing man, and you're going to walk in there, ask her on a date, and she'll swoon all over you. You hear me man? Nothing can stand in your way." Sun slapped his back. "Now go."

Jaune nodded, and started to jump in place, trying to get his blood pumping. "You're right, I GOT THIS." Jaune started walking towards the door, just to stop. "...what if she says no though? What if she laughs at me? What if she is disgusted with me?" Jaune asked rapidly.

"What am I thinking, this is terrible idea, she'll never say yes to me. I going home." And just like he pussied out.

Sun sighed, he knew this wouldn't be this easy. She grabbed him by his shoulder before he could leave. "That's pussy talk man, listen to me. You are an alpha male." Sun said turning him to face him. "An alpha male can get any girl he wants. So you're going to get your ass in there and get your girl."

Jaune nodded, feeling pumped again.

"YOU'RE RIGHT."

"DAMN RIGHT I AM."

"I'M AN ALPHA MALE."

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE."

"I'M GOING TO SWOON HER"

"DAMN STRAIGHT."

"YEAH"

"YEAH"

"YEAH"

"YEAH"

(Meanwhile)

Weiss currently bringing some candy to Pyrrha to give to a customer. She handed them to Pyrrha and went to turn back to the kitchen just to stop and look out the window.

"What the hell are those two idiots doing?" She asked Pyrrha. They both looked out the window to see Sun and Jaune talking to each other. They seemed to be excited about something. Occasionally Sun would pump his fist at Jaune in which Jaune would then instantly nod aggressively at him afterwards. Jaune would also occasionally jumped in place too.

"I don't know." Pyrrha said, puzzled. Boys were fascinating creatures.

(Back to Jaune and Sun)

"NOW GO MAKE MAKE PROUD, DAMN IT!" Sun yelled at Jaune, turning him around and slapping him on the back.

"I WILL." Jaune declared as he ran towards the door to open it, just to ran into it. He went to push the door when it was actually a pull door. Jaune landed on his ass, and groaned in pain. He felt hands helping him up instantly.

"Don't worry man, it happens to everyone. Don't let this phase you. You're still an alpha male." Sun said dusting him off and fixing his hair. "Now go woo your woman." Sun opened the door for and and pushed him through it.

Jaune nearly tripped through the door but thankfully caught himself. He stood up straight. 'Remember: Confidence.' he told himself. He walked towards Pyrrha.

"Yo, Pyrrha." He said, smiling at her cooly. Pyrrha looked up from her cash register and she did it…..she smiled at him.

"Hi Jaune."

ABORT! ABORT THE FUCKING MISSION. Just like that, his confidence was gone. He was no longer an alpha male, nope he was now a deer caught in the headlights.

Jaune's face went extremely red. "Are you alright Jaune?" Pyrrha asked, after seeing his red face.

Jaune just stood there, red in the face. He went to open his mouth to say something, anything but nothing but a high pitched whimper came out.

'SAY SOMETHING!' He yelled at himself. He heard a 'THUNK' behind him, which was Sun slamming his face into the window, clearly upset.

"A-re you alright Jaune?" Pyrrha repeated. "Are you sick, do you need me to help you home." Pyrrha said, worried.

Jaune was still lost for words, trying to get the words out only for wimpers to come out.

Pyrrha took off her apron. "Ruby, take my place at the register." She told the pint size girl. "I need to take Jaune home, I think he's sick." Pyrrha grabbed Jaune's and and started to walk him out the store. Jaune was red in the face and silent the whole time.

Sun currently had his face in his arms, sitting on the ground, mumbling "He was so close."

Blake was sitting at a table by the window, so she not only heard Jaune and Sun's conversation outside but she also witness the trainwreck of Jaune's attempt at wooing Pyrrha..

Blake sighed. 'Boys are stupid.'

 **Just a quick drabble I quickly made at 4 a.m in the morning. I'm half way done with the second chapter to Beacon's Problem Child.**


End file.
